


欲豪饮者举木桶若轻

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 在你成吨的灵魂里溺死
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	欲豪饮者举木桶若轻

我是弗朗西斯。我第一次发现我们老板比基尔伯特还会搞恶作剧。 

今天下午他和伊万直接在办公室厮打了起来，砸坏一台电脑碰倒一整个柜子的文件，一整台（差不多80cm高！）复印机被碰倒，还好安东尼奥扶住了。最后我和瓦修他们终于拉开他俩。基尔伯特的眼眶滋滋冒血。 

老板对他俩说，要么都换部门，要么拉着手罚站一下午。有异议直接走人。基尔伯特业绩一向不错，伊万那边我不甚了解，但至少这个惩罚方式是超出我的幽默感的理解范围了。 

于是一下午就看他俩拉着手面壁。伊万在苦笑，基尔伯特拿右手臂挡着眼睛，时而望天，时而低头，一副哭笑不得友叛我亲离我上头逼死我的样子。同事大家都在狂笑，还有隔壁司的跑过来只为录像，我给他兑了小杯浓缩咖啡，拍拍肩；塞给伊万一块糖。 

其实我觉得他俩有点那——么个意思，不知道这么一出之后我们会不会参加他俩的婚礼。一定得让老板当主婚人。这老头对自己的幽默感真是滴水不漏。 

———————————————— 

本来在酒吧等基尔伯特，想着他一定会来买醉，结果他没来，安东尼奥也没来，因为加班过后还要陪小罗维诺去夜场地下演唱会。两不误。 

不来喝哥哥我就去接小亚瑟吧。于是换班的护士奥莉亚温柔地告诉我，今天他请假，另一位医生代班。得了，三个兔子洞都是空的。我正在盘算要不要和奥莉搭讪，眼角却瞥到往里走的基尔伯特。 

“啐———倒霉鬼，傻瓜蛋。”他心情相当差。“弗朗吉，你来接他？你赶紧让亚瑟给本大爷弄点绷带和药膏。”   
“他不在。怎么了？”我嗅出背后一点不对劲。“我们问问奥莉亚会不会帮我们。” 

基尔伯特给我看手。上面几个月牙形的小口和周围泛红发青的皮肤。血一直止不住外涌。 

“所以你俩就一直这么站着较劲掐手…？好幼稚啊…”   
“他手劲儿真大。”基尔伯特置若罔闻。“本大爷得开始练练握力。” 

奥莉亚的包扎手法精湛，她的双手粉嫩如花瓣。我想象着吻她的情景，开了几句玩笑，道了晚安。很想留下来搭讪，但基尔伯特应该还想去喝酒。我得陪到底。 

“不了。”基尔伯特反而不去喝酒。“伊万在等。”   
“好哇，你们这对小可爱。”我装出怪声。“成了记得请大家吃顿大餐喝点好酒。” 

“kesesesese！你觉得能好？”基尔伯特的偷笑总像是不幸的邪恶的老法师。他直视着我，活泼的赤红变得僵死。“本大爷在往墓穴里走，在往獠牙里走，知道的，还得打起来，还得流血，尸山插满十字，主不降下怜悯。” 

我很想当他只是抱怨。我叹气。   
“没关系法国人。本大爷还是很爱他。有爱就是一切，这不是你们说的吗？”   
“这胡话从你基尔伯特的嘴里冒出来，格外不适。”本来基尔伯特不是这样的。 

没想到基尔伯特突然扒开我的眼角。他在看什么。我觉得痛，但让他扒。 

“哼哼，哼哼，恶毒的紫，昂贵的紫，满腹谎言的颜色。”他说。“你知道蠢熊总让本大爷想到什么吗？他和你们的艺术品也很像，浪漫，浪漫至极。但是基尔伯特看来，他就是一袭华衣，一顶冠冕，披戴者地陷而死，不戴者百爪挠心，抓破胸口。” 

我看到那个大个子了。他在等，可怜巴巴的。我轻轻挥手。   
“弗朗西斯，你们都是本大爷的挚友，恶友。爱你们。葬礼上好好吃一顿，葬礼一向是比婚礼吃得还丰盛的。”基尔伯特跟我告别。 

这家伙应该没喝酒，我真心希望他只是抱怨。但是我也看到，和他并肩行走的伊万有点愤怒地，悲哀地，渴慕地看着他，那紫色就像是酒从瓶中倒出自己，伊万从那双眼中倾尽出来，他的灵魂四迸，最终萦绕在基尔伯特周身。我几乎可以看得出和夜色分层的纯粹的紫色。 

我现在知道基尔伯特在醉什么了。他很可能从此醒不过来，溺死。没法祝他幸福，我以一个朋友的身份祝他能从其中舀出一点什么享用。至少能回味一下。 

我感觉到亚瑟走到我背后。他和我一起目送那两人走远。今夜会很短暂，很长，很美，我抬头看看星星。   
end.


End file.
